Go Kart Racing
by Sapphire Lee
Summary: ATF/AU- Bumping is racing


**Summary: ***ATF/AU* Bumping is racing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything "The Magnificent Seven" related, Characters of M7 do not belong to me, I like so many others before me am merely using the amazing universe of the ATF, no monetary compensation received, just the pleasure of creative writing as stress relief

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** This is just fluff, just something that popped into my head. It follows most of the ATF canon, but new characters are being introduced. I hope I have posted something others will enjoy reading.

Please be kind in your reviews! Not Betaed

* * *

><p><strong>Go Kart Racing<strong> by Sapphire Lee

Chris sat at his desk in his office looking at the computer screen. There was an inner office memo stating that he needed to plan a team building activity for his agents and complete it by next week. He didn't know why the Federal directors continued forcing these activities on ATF Team 7? They were by far the best team organized, their performance in the field exceeded that of comparable teams. They had more successful cases closed with the criminal being incarcerated, than anyone else. Why in damnation then did they have to participate in some touchy-feely, explore their inner emotions, circle of hogwash? Just so some higher up could check off a box on a report? To build trust? Hell they already had absolute trust in each other. They had risked their necks for each other more times than he cared to remember. Chris' team was a brotherhood of men not just simple co-workers.

A beep signaled an instant message on his computer screen, blinking off to the bottom right, just waiting to be opened. Chris sighed long and hard, just what he needed, another distraction. He clicked on the message.

*What's going on chief? Haven't seen you out of your lair in a while.* Buck

_If he was really curious, he could have just knocked on my door_

*Trying to complete work, what you should be doing instead of bothering me* Chris

Immediately the computer beeped again

*We're almost finished up out here, ready to call it quits for the day, reports are finished Pard* Buck

*Goodie for you* Chris

*Anything I can help with?* Buck

*Be careful of what you ask, I might just take you up on your offer* Chris

*I'm offering ain't I? Bring it on* Buck

_OK he asked for it_

*Get your ass in my office, pronto* Chris

A cursory knock came on the door, before Chris had the chance to respond, Buck entered Chris' office and walked up to Chris' desk and dropped himself into a chair sitting opposite the desk.

"You rang?" Buck said with a grin

"I am putting you in charge of organizing this quarter's team building activity. We have to have it completed by next week."

"Any restrictions?"

"It can't involve alcohol or strippers" Chris said with a snort

"OK, OK, am I ever going to live that one tinsy winsy mistake down?" Buck grumbled

"Nope" Chris said popping the 'p'

"Anything else?"

"All of us have to participate"

Buck nodded and left Chris' office, contemplating the task he was assigned. He went back to his desk and sat down, starring at nothing in particular, idly tapping a pencil. The radio was playing unobtrusively in the background. At some point in the day, someone had turned it on to the local country music channel. In between songs and station identification, commercials for local business aired.

Vin had observed the activity of Buck going into Chris' office and then emerging a few moments later. Buck didn't appear to be limping and there hadn't been any shouting, so Vin was stumped as to what was going on. He pushed back his chair on wheels and slid across the floor to Ezra's desk. He nudged Ezra and motioned over to Buck.

"Hay Ace, what do you think is up with Lover Boy?"

"I don't rightly know Mister Tanner" Ezra replied, continuing to look at Buck.

Vin decided to investigate further, his curiosity was piqued, and this was much more interesting than his boring old report. Vin shoved his chair across the floor to Josiah's desk. Josiah looked up as Vin barreled into his desk. Josiah reached out and rescued his coffee cup from being knocked over.

"Hay Preacher, can you do a quick profile for me?"

"Sure Brother Vin, what on?" Vin just pointed at Buck for his answer. Josiah observed Buck for a few moments, his keen perception taking in Buck's posture and un-Buck-like behavior.

"Alien body double, impersonating human beings" he quipped with a chuckle

Vin grinned and rolled back to his desk. Just then JD rolled up to Vin's desk on his chair.

"What's up Slick? I noticed you guys whispering and zig zagging around."

"I'm just trying to figure ole Buck out, Eagle"

"Ha, good luck with that one" JD sniggered

Vin and JD were interrupted from their conversation when they heard Buck exclaim "That's it! It's perfect. Yes siree." Buck slammed his hand down on his desk in satisfaction. Suddenly he sprung to his feet and rushed into Chris' office without invitation. The door didn't close all the way behind Buck, so Vin and JD scrambled over to the crack to eavesdrop on the conversation going on inside.

"It's perfect for our purposes. They offer individual challenges, as well as team building. We can set it up for exclusive use, for say an hour or two. That should fulfill the requirements"

Chris leaned back in his chair, thinking over Bucks recommendation. He steepled his fingers together and looked over his hands at Buck. Buck was grinning at him, just taunting him to reject the idea. Buck knew Chris well, he knew Chris would rather gouge out his eye with a hot poker than participate in a traditional teaming building exercise.

"Alright Pardoner, I'll set it up, send me the particulars" Chris said accepting the proposal

Vin and JD looked at each other in confusion, Damn, they had missed the main subject of the discussion. Buck caught them by surprise when he yanked open the office door and came striding out, calling over his shoulder, "It will be great Cowboy, you trust ole Buck, I won't lead ya wrong"

"Buck hold up, what's going on?" JD asked getting exciting about the prospect of something, he didn't know what, but given Bucks ecstatic demeanor, it must be good.

"Our team building activity, that's what"

"Are you serious? Why'd you get all worked up about that" JD said deflated "here I thought it would be something good"

"What do we have to do this time Mister Wilmington?" Ezra inquired

Buck looked around at the men in the office, by this time, he had each one curious as to what was going on between Buck and Chris, Buck kept them in suspense for a few more moments, enjoying the looks of puzzlement being shot his direction. When he thought they would soon pummel him if he didn't speak, he let them in on the details

"For our team building exercise, we are going to the Indoor GO KARTS race track!"

December 2011

* * *

><p>Hmmm…Anyone recognize the quote from the summary? If you do, you have a good idea of where I am going with this story…<p> 


End file.
